The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus argutifolius, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘COSEH 900’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Glandorf, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform Helleborus plants with unique and attractive plant habit, leaf and flower coloration and resistance to pests.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Glandorf, Germany in February, 2006 of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Helleborus argutifolius, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Helleborus argutifolius, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Glandorf, Germany in November, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Glandorf, Germany since February, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.